Heart of Fire
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Flaronza Wildfire has a secret. A dark one. She has been trying to get rid of it for years but without success. Can Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood free Flaronza from her demons, and could the destroying of the demon possessing Flaronza also open another door? Rex/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Stable Home

Flaronza Wildfire has a secret. A dark one. She has been trying to get rid of it for years but without success. Can Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood free Flaronza from her demons, and could the destroying of the demon possessing Flaronza also open another door? Rex/OC in later chapters.

Chapter 1: A Stable Home

It was late afternoon in battle city. As Rex sat near a bus stop, he read the latest edition of duellist weekly. This particular edition was special to Rex because, for the first time in two-and-a-half years, Rex Raptor was mentioned in a positive light, having come an agonising second to a Fire duellist named Flaronza Wildfire. "I was so close" Rex said to himself as he read the duel synopsis. "She was a tough duellist alright, she could probably take it to Yu-gi and Kaiba with that deck" he added as he turned the page, and his friend Weevil's name jumped out at him. Briefly reading the title "What did he say? Weevil Underwood's controversial remarks detract from enthralling final round battle" he read briefly, he scanned the page for the quote, and found it. "After his third female opponent in four rounds, Weevil Underwood was quoted as saying that "Girls have no creativity when constructing their decks. They always using the same bland cards and the same strategy, That is why most girls will never get to the big league'" Rex read on a little further, but all it said was the outrage from, mainly Rebecca Hawkins and Mai Valentine. Rex smiled. Weevil wasn't one to not speak his mind. Shaking his head, he said to himself "This is why you will never get a girlfriend Weevil" Rex said to himself as he marked the page the full article was on and, getting to his feet, started walking home.

"I am really thankful to Damien and Alexis for letting Weevil and I stay with them" Rex said to himself as he walked towards his "home". He stopped twice, the first time Rex thought it was just the wind, the second time he thought it was just a small animal traversing the foliage. When he heard the noise a third time, however, he realised that someone was watching him. He took a few steps towards the bush, and heard more rustling.

He searched, but he thought it was pointless to search, as whatever was there was now gone. Just as he looked between the trees he briefly saw the swish of a cape, someone was behind the trees. But just as quickly as Rex had seen the cape, it was gone. "Wait up" Rex called as he ran after the figure with the cape.

It was several minutes before Rex could catch up, and he was surprised who it was when he caught up to the figure. "Hey Flaronza" Rex said as he caught the figure up. Since he was pretty sure he knew who it was, he was therefore not surprised to see Flaronza turn around to face him. She was a tall, slim girl of about 14, wearing a Black Leotard, Black shoes and a black cape. She smiled and said "Hi Rex, how are you going?" "I'm alright" Rex said, then added "What are you doing all the way out here Flaronza?" Flaronza turned away and ran. "Wait up" Rex called and he ran after her.

Flaronza managed to briefly elude Rex as she tried to get away from him. When she made it to her outpost she hid behind one of the trees, trying to hide from Rex. When Rex finally got close to Flaronza, he said "What is a 14-year-old girl doing in the middle of a forest, you have no idea how vulnerable you are" Rex said. He then waited, and after a few minutes Flaronza walked out from behind the tree and said "It is the safest place to be, can you please leave me alone?" she said, frustration threatening to boil over. Rex turned to leave, and at that moment several things happened. There was a shake from a nearby bush, Flaronza screamed, Rex spun around, and was subsequently bowled over by Flaronza, who was trying to flee from two boys, who looked about 17, were quite muscular and looked quite intimidating. "Sorry" Flaronza said as she got off of Rex, before helping him to his feet. "Didn't mum tell you not to sneak up on people" Rex said to the two boys, who were still standing about fifteen feet away, one of the boys, the darker skinned of the two, with a blue shirt and black pants, just sniggered and said "Didn't mum tell you to respect your superiors". Flaronza glared at the two of them and said "Get lost" the light-skinned of the two, who had a white shirt and black pants, then stepped forward and said "You're not in much of a position to make threats little girl" but Flaronza wasn't moved. She whispered into Rex's ear "Follow me, if they follow us we can lose them in the forest". Rex thought about this for a moment and said "Alright, let's go" they then turned around and ran, unsurprisingly, the two boys followed them.

After about ten minutes, they lost the two boys who were pursuing them. In the process, however, Rex had lost sight of Flaronza. Deciding to give up on trying to find her, he walked out of the forest, and proceeded back home.

"I'm home" Rex said as he entered the home. "Sorry I'm late, I got.." he added but was cut off by Weevil, who said "Sidetracked? I understand". Rex walked into the kitchen, where Weevil was sitting, drumming his hand on the table. "You've generated quite the controversy Weevil" Rex said, sitting opposite him and handing him the magazine. "Read page three, then the full article on page 24" he added. Weevil opened the magazine, and read through the article. "Hey Alexis" Rex said and she said "Hey Rex" as she turned around to face him. A tall, slim girl of about 22, her long brown hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing a full-length auburn dress, which matched her auburn eyes. "Don't worry Damien, Rex is back. He got sidetracked" she called upstairs, and a moment later Damien had come down into the kitchen. He was a similarly tall, muscular, 23-year-old man wearing a black shirt, and long black pants. "Can I have a quick word with you Rex?" he asked and Rex said "OK", getting up and following Damien into the lounge room.

When Rex arrived in the lounge room, Damien was standing near the centre of the room, with an inquisitive expression on his face. "Why did you get sidetracked Rex?" he asked, and Rex replied with "There was someone I knew, she lives in the park, and I was trying to convince her to come with me" he said. Damien looked puzzled. This was a bit unlike Rex, as he usually wouldn't want to help someone. "How old is she?" Damien asked and Rex replied with "She's 14. I even asked her, 'what is a 14-year-old girl doing in the middle of the forest?' but all she said was 'it's the safest place to be'" Damien put his hand out to stop Rex before he went further. "A 14-year-old girl is in the forest? Does she realise how vulnerable she is?" Damien said and Rex shook his head. "Alright. After tea, we will go out and find her, she can come to live with us until we can find stable accommodation for her. It is not safe for a 14-year-old girl to be outside at any time of the night" Rex nodded, and added as a final note "The sooner she is off the street the safer she will be" before they returned to the Kitchen.

Damien told Alexis and Weevil what he had told Rex over tea, and they agreed to help, with Weevil adding "I may be underhanded and sneaky, but I do have a heart" Alexis looked over at Weevil and said "How are you underhanded and sneaky?" Weevil shook his head and said "I've always been like that" Rex looked up and said "And what you said is the reason why you will never have a girlfriend Weevil" Weevil, very annoyed by Rex's comment, said "I might find somebody, you never know Rex, and anyway, you don't have a girlfriend either so you can't talk" "Stop it you two, I can't believe you two are such close friends when I see you two arguing so often" Damien said and both Rex and Weevil fell silent at once.

By the time the four of them had made it to the forest, it was almost dark. Damien gave each of the a flash-light as they went out, looking for Flaronza. "Now if I remember correctly, you should follow me" Rex said, and everybody, deciding that Rex probably knew where he was going, followed him.

As it turned out, Rex was right. He knew exactly where they were going, and after five minutes they came upon a clearing where Flaronza was cooking a couple of fish on a fire. "So this is Flaronza" Damien said. Alexis. However, was aiming her flash-light at the bushes behind Flaronza with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong babe?" Damien asked and Alexis replied with "Someone's behind her and she doesn't know it". At this, Rex Raptor made for the bush "Rex, where are you going?" Damien called, but his voice was loud enough to alert both the people behind the bushes and Flaronza, the latter of which jumped to her feet and lunged for her duel disk, ready to fight anyone who comes by. The two people came out from either side, lunging at Flaronza, and it took Damien, Alexis, Rex and Weevil to keep them away. Damien aimed a punch at one of the boys and floored him, while Alexis aimed a kick at the other, striking him in the stomach, making him drop to his knees. "I should have known, it was the two boys from earlier" Rex said, looking at Flaronza. "Rex, Weevil, get Flaronza out of here, we will hold off these two" Damien said, activating his Duel Disk, Alexis mimicking him. "So you will try to fight us?" the white-shirted man said. "I reckon I can" Damien said, motioning Rex and Weevil to get Flaronza out of the area. Snatching up Flaronza's stuff, Rex and Weevil grabbed both of Flaronza's hands, and they scarped, leaving Damien and Alexis to fight off the boys.

Duel: Damien and Alexis VS two mysterious boys

Damien: 4000

Alexis: 4000

Mysterious Boy 1: 4000

Mysterious Boy 2: 4000

Alexis: I'll start with five face-downs and end my turn

Mysterious Boy 1: Draw. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900/1200) however as it is the first turn I cannot attack so I end my turn with one face-down

Damien: Draw.

Alexis: At this I activate one of my Trap Cards, Emblem of the Guard, and with this effect, if Damien or I take less than 1000 points of damage, then this card's effect will reduce it to 0. If one of us takes 1000 or more damage, then by destroying this card, we can reduce the battle damage to 0.

Mysterious Boy 1: A defensive move. Not that it will help you in the long run

Damien: As I was about to say, since you have a monster on the field while my field is empty, I can summon The Dark Marauder in attack mode (2200/1400)

Alexis: And at this I activate 2 more Trap Cards, Banter of Darkness and Trap-Crushing Missile. With the former, I can special summon a Dark-attribute monster from my deck, ignoring summoning conditions as Damien has a Dark-attribute monster on his field. I pick Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode in attack mode (3300/1500)

Mysterious Boy 2: Whoa! talk about power

Damien: Now I activate the Special Ability of The Dark Marauder. By releasing The Dark Marauder, I can select 1 Monster on the field and inflict damage to your life points equal to the ATK of the selected monster.

Mysterious Boy 1(0700 LP): Argh! That hurt!

Mysterious Boy 2: Come on, don't get discouraged, we can still win this

Alexis: Now to activate my fourth Trap Card, Chaos of Oblivion. Now by banishing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster from my deck, I can summon any monster I want from my deck. I remove Cosmo Queen and Dark Magician to special summon Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000)

Damien: I set a face-down and end my turn

Mysterious Boy 2: Draw. I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack position (2300/0)

Mysterious Boy 1: At this I activate my Trap Card Warrior's Spirit. Now for every Warrior and Beast-Warrior-type monsters on our side of the field gain 300 ATK points (2500/1200) (2900/0)

Mysterious Boy 2: I activate the Spell Card United We Stand, equipping it to my Goblin Attack Force and increasing it's ATK by 1600 points (4500/0). Then I set a face-down and end my turn

Alexis: Draw. I activate Trap Stun to prevent the activation of any Trap Cards on the field for this turn.

Mysterious Boy 2: No my Attack Guidance Armour

Alexis: Next I summon Drillago in attack position (1600/1100). Then I activate Brain Control to take control of your Goblin Attack Force.

Mysterious Boy 2: Anything but my 4500 ATK Goblin Attack Force.

Alexis(3200): And with Goblin Attack Force on my field, finish of your former master.

Mysterious Boy 2(0000): NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (passes out)

Alexis: Chaos Sorcerer, destroy Vorse Raider.

Damien: I activate Wrath of the Beasts to increase the ATK of Vorse Raider by 1000 points (2900/1200)

Mysterious Boy 1(0000): ARGH! NO!

Duel Ends.

"Now let's hope Rex and Weevil didn't encounter anyone else on the way back" Damien said, leaving a beacon for the police to find later, before running off to find Rex, Weevil and Flaronza.

Meanwhile:

"Where are you taking me guys?" Flaronza asked and she was pulled along by Rex and Weevil."Out of here" Rex said, as they ran out of the forest and towards home. Flaronza pulled her hands out of Rex and Weevil's grip and said "I would like to know where you two are taking me" Rex looked back and said "We're taking you to Damien and Alexis' home, it is not safe for you to be here" Flaronza sighed. Weevil walked up to her and said "We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you Flaronza" Rex then took Flaronza's hand gently and motioned her to keep walking. Flaronza briefly resisted, but one determined look from Rex, and she walked with them.

Just as they arrive at the house however, three boys of a similar age to Rex and Weevil, race up to them, they manage to knock Flaronza down, but just as one of the boys attempt to grab Flaronza, Rex lunges over her, and his shoulder connects with the aforementioned boy's head. That boy stumbles away, leaving two others to face Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, who are on either side of Flaronza's unconscious form.

Duel: Rex Raptor VS One mysterious boy

Rex Raptor: My turn. I summon Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode (1600/1200).

Mysterious Boy 1: You're still using that lame Dinosaur deck?

Rex Raptor: Yeah. But now it has a few tricks up it's sleeve.

Mysterious Boy 1: Tricks? The role of a Dinosaur deck is Beat-down. What "tricks" do you mean?

Rex Raptor: You'll see. I activate the Field Spell Dinosaur's Paradise. This increases the Attack and Defence points of all Dinosaur-type monsters by 300 points (1900/1500). I'll end my turn there.

Mysterious Boy 1: Draw. (Thinking): I don't have a monster in my hand that can match the power of that King Rex. I'll have to play defensively until I can get a stronger card.

Rex Raptor: Are you going to make your move or not?

Mysterious Boy 1: Alright. I set a monster in defence position. I then lay 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Rex Raptor: My turn. Here is one of the "tricks" I was talking about. I activate the effect of Dinosaur's Paradise. Now I can select 1 Spell or Trap card on the field, and either negate it's effect until the end of my turn, or prevent it's activation until the end of my turn. So I will prevent the activation of your face-down card.

Mysterious Boy 1: (Thinking): NO! My Crush Card.

Rex Raptor: Now Two-Headed King Rex, destroy that face-down monster. And the other effect of Dinosaur's Paradise means that you take damage from battles involving Dinosaur-type monsters regardless of the position the monster is in.

Mysterious Boy 1(2900): No, my Shadow Tamer (800/800). You'll pay for that.

Rex Raptor: Maybe. But for now I set 1 card face-down and end my turn

Mysterious Boy 1: Draw. I activate the Spell Card Cost Down to lower the level of all monsters in my hand by 2.

Rex Raptor:(thinking): Uh Oh. That isn't good.

Mysterious Boy 1: And this means I can summon the Summoned Skull without a Tribute in attack mode (2500/1200).

Rex Raptor: I thought you were going to summon a monster like that.

Mysterious Boy 1: And now for a taste of that power. Summoned Skull, attack Two-Headed King Rex.

Rex Raptor(3400): Argh!

Mysterious Boy 1: I'll end my turn. Let's see if you can come back from this Raptor.

Rex Raptor: I intend to. Draw. (thinking): I have everything I need, but I can't carry the combo out yet. Guess I'll just have to pummel his life points.

Mysterious Boy 1: Just go already, you're only delaying the inevitable.

Rex Raptor: From my hand I activate Polymerization to fuse together Gilasaurus and Kaitoptera to Fusion Summon Horned Saurus in attack mode (2300/1300)

Mysterious Boy 1: Bravo. But so what if you were able to summon a stronger Monster, my Summoned Skull is still stronger with an attack strength of 2500.

Rex Raptor: I'm not going for your Summoned Skull. I'm going for your life points.

Mysterious Boy 1: How? I still have a monster on the field.

Rex Raptor: I activate Horned Saurus' Special Ability, which allows Horned Saurus to bypass your monsters and attack your life points directly. So go Horned Saurus, wipe that smile off of his face.

Mysterious Boy 1(600): ARGH! That hurt. I can't believe I'm losing so badly to you.

Rex Raptor: It's only going to get worse from here. I end my turn with 1 Face-down.

Mysterious Boy 1: Draw. (thinking): OK. How do I want to go about this. I could attack straight away with Summoned Skull, but I could run the risk of triggering that Trap Card. So what can I do to negate that card. (looks at Dark-Bolt Dragon). I think this card will do.

Rex Raptor: Talk about hypocrisy.

Mysterious Boy 1: Shut Up. I'm planning my strategy. Anyway, I summon Dark-Bolt Dragon in attack mode (1600/1000).

Rex Raptor: Uh, what does this card do? I've never encountered it before.

Mysterious Boy 1: You'll find out soon, in fact, right now, because I am activating it's Special Ability, which allows me to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your side of the field, then inflict 600 points of damage to your life points. So Dark-Bolt Dragon, destroy that face-down card.

Rex Raptor(2800): Ahhhh! My Mirror Force. Grr, You still won't win.

Mysterious Boy 1: We'll see about that. Summoned Skull, destroy Rex's Horned Saurus.

Rex Raptor(2600): Damn it. Well, you did what I needed you to do Horned Saurus.

Mysterious Boy 1: It's not over. Dark-Bolt Dragon, attack Rex's life points directly.

Rex Raptor(1000): Yaaaarrrrgghhh! I'll get you for this.

Mysterious Boy 1: Good luck with that. Your move.

Rex Raptor: Draw. I summon Balloon Lizard in defence position (500/1900). Now I activate Ultra Evolution Pill. With this, by releasing Balloon Lizard, I can summon Black Tyranno to the field in attack mode (2600/1900)

Mysterious Boy 1: Uh-Oh!

Rex Raptor: Uh-Oh is right, for you. Black Tyranno, tear the Dark-Bolt Dragon apart, and wipe out the rest of his life points.

Mysterious Boy 1(0): NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (faints)

Rex: And that proves that crime doesn't pay.

Meanwhile:

Duel 2: Weevil Underwood VS The Second Mysterious Boy

Weevil Underwood: I'll Start things off. I summon Killer Needle in attack mode (1200/1000). I set a face-down and end my turn.

Mysterious Boy 2: Draw. I summon Giant Rat in attack mode (1400/1450). Now attack Weevil's Killer Needle.

Weevil Underwood: I activate the Trap Card Mimic. With this I return Killer Needle to my hand and summon Parasite Caterpillar in attack position (800/800).

Mysterious Boy 2: Uh Oh. That thing can infect my monster.

Weevil Underwood(3400): That's right. Now your monster will spend the next four turns mutating from a rat, into the Poison Butterfly. Sure it has 2700 Attack points, but once my strategy is complete, you won't be able to touch me. Oh, and you take 500 points of damage during the end phase of every turn.

Mysterious Boy 2: Oh No. Grr, you're STILL using the turning opponent's monsters into insects strategy?

Weevil Underwood: Why depart from a winning strategy?

Mysterious Boy 2: I end my turn 1 a face-down.

Weevil Underwood: Draw. I set a card face-down. and activate the Insect World Field Spell. With this, all Insect-type monsters on the field get 300 Attack and Defence points, but thanks to the spell card Insect Barrier, you won't be able to touch me.

Mysterious Boy 2: You suck.

Weevil Underwood: That doesn't matter though. I summon Flying Kamakiri 1 in attack mode (1700/1200). Now attack his life points directly.

Mysterious Boy 2: What? You can't attack me directly, I still have Giant Rat on the field.

Weevil Underwood: Not only does my Parasite Caterpillar turns your monster into an Insect, but your monster cannot defend your life points.

Mysterious Boy 2(2300): What? NO! I can't believe that!

Weevil Underwood: I end my turn.

Mysterious Boy 2: Draw. I activate Magical Stun Ray. Now for the rest of this Turn your Spell cards have their abilities negated.

Weevil Underwood: Doesn't matter. I activate DNA Surgery. With this Trap card, I declare the Insect-type and turn every monster on the field into Insects. Oh and by the way, if your monsters weren't already Insects, they don't get a power bonus from my Field Spell.

Mysterious Boy 2: Oh fun, NOT!. Then I activate Polymerization to fuse Dark Blade and Mirage Dragon to Fusion Summon Chaos-Blade Dragon in attack mode (3200/2000).

Weevil Underwood: Uh Oh. That's not good.

Mysterious Boy 2: And it gets worse. When Chaos-Blade Dragon attacks a monster, if their Attribute isn't Light or Dark, then their Attack points is cut in half, and Chaos-Blade Dragon gains the other half. So Attack Chaos-Blade Dragon, wipe out that Flying Kamakiri #1 (3900/2000) (700/1200)

Weevil Underwood(200): Yyyeeeooowwww!. Oh Man, I didn't expect that. However, with Flying Kamakiri 1 destroyed, I can summon a Wind-attribute monster from my hand with 1500 or less Attack. So go, Flying Kamakiri 2 (1500/800)

Mysterious Boy 2: I end my turn.

Weevil Underwood: Now Flying Kamakiri 2's Attack points rise because of the effect of Insect World (1800/1100)

Weevil Underwood: Draw. I Activate Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards.

Mysterious Boy 2: Fine with me.

Weevil Underwood: Next I activate Insect Exchange. Now I can return 1 Insect-type monster to my hand, and special summon 1 Insect-type monster with less Attack points than the one returned. So I return Flying Kamakiri 2 and special summon Larvae Moth in attack mode (800/700). Then I summon Cocoon of Evolution in defence position, and equipping it to Larvae Moth. (300/2300). Then I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn.

Mysterious Boy 2: Draw. I activate Chaos-Blade Dragon's special ability. So by banishing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster, I can make Chaos-Blade Dragon unaffected by Spell and Trap cards until the end of this turn. So that means, I can attack your Cocoon of Evolution with Chaos-Blade Dragon. And when it destroys a defence-position monster, you take the difference as damage.

Weevil Underwood: I don't think so. I activate the Trap Card Iron Casing. I knew you would attack with Chaos-Blade Dragon, so I laid this card to protect my Cocoon. And with this card the defence points of Cocoon of Evolution is doubled. And since Cocoon of Evolution has only 300 attack points, your monster still doesn't have enough power to defeat my Cocoon. (300/4600)

Mysterious Boy 2(900): What? Unbelievable. Oh well, I set a card face-down and end my turn.

Weevil Underwood: 4 turns are up, so rise Poison Butterfly. Which does gain a power bonus as it was originally an Insect. (3000/2300). So the countdown is on. the turn after next, you lose the duel.

Mysterious Boy 2: I have come back from worse, I will come back to defeat you.

Weevil Underwood: We will see about that.

Mysterious Boy 2: Yes we will. Draw. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Insect Barrier.

Weevil Underwood: I counter that with Insect Powder. Now since a card is being targeted for destruction while I have an Insect in play, I can negate and destroy your Mystical Space Typhoon.

Mysterious Boy 2: Oh Great. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Weevil Underwood: And during the end phase of your turn, you take 500 points of damage from Poison Butterfly's effect.

Mysterious Boy 2(400): Grrr. I can still win this battle.

Weevil Underwood: Draw.

Mysterious Boy 2: I activate Solemn Wishes. Now every time I draw a card or cards, I gain 500 life points.

Weevil Underwood: So that is how you are going to keep yourself in the game?

Mysterious Boy 2: Yep.

Weevil Underwood: I activate De-Union. I have decided to destroy you head-on instead of waiting 5 turns. I split Cocoon of Evolution from Larvae Moth (300/4600) (800/700).

Mysterious Boy 2: And what will this achieve?

Weevil Underwood: Patience. You will learn soon enough. Now I release Cocoon of Evolution and Larvae Moth, to Tribute Summon Insect Queen in attack mode (2500/2700).

Mysterious Boy 2: Bravo Weevil. But so what if you have summoned your ace? My monster is still much stronger.

Weevil Underwood: It won't be soon.

Mysterious Boy 2: What do you mean?

Weevil Underwood: Firstly, Insect Queen gains 200 attack points for every Insect-type monster on the field. There are 4 Insects on the field, so my Insect Queen gains 800 ATK points (3300/2700). And it only gets worse from here. Because I activate Double Summon, to allow me to summon a second time this turn. I summon Duplicator Ant in attack mode (700/500). And with Another Insect on the field, Insect Queen gains another 200 Attack points (3500/2700).

Mysterious Boy 2: You're just wasting your time. Remember the effect of my Chaos-Blade Dragon? It affects when it is being attacked as well.

Weevil Underwood: I am aware of that. I am also aware of it's limits.

Mysterious Boy 2: Limits? What Limits?

Weevil Underwood: You'll find out. I activate Metalmorph. This card increases the Attack and Defence of Insect Queen by 300 points. In addition, when it attacks a monster, it gains half of that monster's Attack points. (3800/3000)

Mysterious Boy 2: Now I see the limitation. The effect of my Chaos-Blade Dragon only cuts the Original Attack in half. So it will only gain 1400 ATK points.

Weevil Underwood: Then Metalmorph's effect will activate, increasing Insect Queen's Attack power by half of the new value.

Mysterious Boy 2: Oh No!

Weevil Underwood. Now I tribute my Duplicator Ant and Attack. But first, the ability of Duplicator Ant summons Ant Tokens to every open Monster space I have on my field (500/500). The new Insect count is 6, so Insect Queen gains 1200 ATK points (4000/3000).

Mysterious Boy 2: Now it's Attack is cut in half by my Chaos-Bolt Dragon's effect, which is then added to the Attack of Chaos-Blade Dragon. (2600/3000) (4600/2000)

Weevil Underwood: Now for Metalmorph's effect to increase the Attack of Insect Queen by 2300 points. (4900/3000)

Mysterious Boy 2(100): NO! MY CHAOS-BLADE DRAGON! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Weevil Underwood(Thinking): Bugger. He still has 100 life points remaining. What can I do to remove those remaining life points? Wait. my ant tokens have 500 ATK and DEF points, so they can attack and finish the duel.

Mysterious Boy 2: You're going to pay for that Weevil.

Weevil Underwood: No I won't. Ant Token, attack him directly.

Mysterious Boy 2(0): I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Weevil Underwood: Told you I would win.

Mysterious Boy 2: I... Was... So... Close... (faints)

Weevil Underwood: Sniggers.. You had no chance anyway.

"We had better get Flaronza inside before someone else comes looking" Rex said, hoisting her onto his shoulders. "Alright" Weevil said, opening the door to let Rex inside. With Weevil's help, Rex was able to get Flaronza onto the couch. "Get a blanket, I'll get a pillow" Rex said, and after a few minutes, they had made Flaronza as comfortable as she could be. "Now I think we need some rest for the next day" Weevil said and they went up-stairs to their bedrooms.

When Damien and Alexis got home, the first thing they noticed was Flaronza sound asleep on the couch. "So they got her back safely" Alexis said and Damien replied with "Looks it" before adding "Looks like they've already gone to bed as well" they said as they ascended the stairs to their room.

Chapter 1 concludes.

"What should I call this Fanfic? Leave your ideas in the review section. No flames, constructive criticism only please"


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Revealed

No current name: Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Flaronza woke late the next morning. She couldn't tell whether it was light or dark, but she till kept her eyes shut.

"It was a dream" she told herself firmly. "I dreamt that two people called Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood came to take me to where they are staying. When I wake up I will be back in my hammock"

There was suddenly a humming noise

"_and there is the hummingbird I use to wake me up in the morning" _Flaronza thought, her heart sinking. But she still didn't open her eyes, it had been such a good dream.

'More humming noises'

"Alright, time to get up" Flaronza thought. She got up, and a blanket fell off of her. There was light coming through the curtains, even though the lounge-room was still quite dark. Resisting the urge to jump and cheer, she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

When she arrived, she thought at first that she was alone. There didn't seem to be anyone in the kitchen. She therefore jumped when Alice came into the room and said "Oh good, you're up Flaronza, I was just about to come in and wake you" "What time is it?" Flaronza asked and Alice replied with "A quarter-to nine" "'A Quarter-to Nine?" Flaronza exclaimed. "Yes. You must be hungry after not getting your dinner. What would you like?" Alice said as she moved through the pantries and getting out various things for her. "A little of everything please" Flaronza said.

For someone who had been living on fish and berries for the past three months, this was divine. She slowly got her way through each of the cereals in turn, and when she had finished Alice said "Well weren't you hungry" Flaronza nodded, then, realising she hadn't washed in a few days, said "Where is the bathroom?" Alice pointed Flaronza upstairs and said "Up the stairs, second on the right, if you need any help just call me" Flaronza nodded, then walked upstairs to find the bathroom.

When Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood and Damien returned, Rex said "Where's Flaronza?" Alice turned and said "In the bathroom" Rex replied with "considering that the local lake would be very cold at this time of year I think she will find it hard to adapt to what we consider 'warm' water". "I think I'll check on how Flaronza's doing" Alexis said. "OK. We'll pack the stuff away, We also have to test some clothes on Flaronza, Rex said that she was wearing the same Leotard for the past three months. He also reckons she is size 14 but we have some size 12 and size 16 in case the 14's are too big or too small" Damien said. "Alright. Just pack the stuff away" Alexis said, and she entered the bathroom.

Alexis found Flaronza half-asleep in the water. "Damien has other clothes for you to try on" Alexis said. Flaronza sleepily replied "Check the tag on my Leotard, that will tell you what size I am" Alexis took Flaronza's black Leotard and checked the tag. "Do you want this washed?" Alexis asked and Flaronza replied, stifling a huge yawn, "Yeah". Finally, Alexis asked "How long are you going to be in there?" Flaronza replied "A bit longer, maybe another 5-10 minutes" "Alright. Just be sure to keep on the bath mat when you're done" Alexis said, and she left.

Coming down the stairs, and heading to the laundry, Alexis said to Rex "you were right, Flaronza is a size 14" she then turned to Damien and said "And she doesn't use the hot water, when I tested the water it was very cold for us" 

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Rex went to open the door. He didn't get very far, however, before the door hit Flaronza, she was using her body weight to prevent the door from opening any further. "Where do you store the towels?" she asked, and it quickly dawned on Rex why Flaronza was preventing him from opening the door any further. "The vanity should have a towel for you" Rex replied, using all of his might to open the door enough to get his arm through and point at the vanity. "And where are the clothes I am going to be wearing?" Flaronza said. Rex replied with "They are being stored in my room". "Thanks" Flaronza said. Rex withdrew his arm from the door, and Flaronza slammed it shut.

After half an hour Flaronza finally appeared, dressed in a black dress, with black shorts. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked. Damien replied with "Well we are going out shopping for various things today". "And now that you're ready, we're off now" Alexis said, and the five of them left.

"Why are we going here?" Flaronza asked, and Rex replied with "You'll see". The door opened, and Flaronza felt her jaw drop. It had been ages since she had been into a proper shopping centre, and was amazed at the variety of shops, which literally held everything you could think of. "Alright, we will all meet here in an hour, Rex and Weevil, wherever it is that you normally go, just go" Alexis said. Weevil raced off towards the pet shop, but Rex stayed, "What's wrong Rex?" Damien asked. Rex pointed at Flaronza and said "What about Flaronza?" Alexis turned to Flaronza and said "Well, wherever you want to go, make sure you either stick with us, Weevil or Rex. You don't have a mode of contact yet so we can't easily track you down if you get lost" Flaronza nodded, watched Rex and Weevil briefly, then, deciding on who she wanted to show her the store, followed Rex to the National Geographic store.

"Hey Rex, can you please take me throughout this store?" Flaronza asked. Rex replied with "Sure. Firstly, here is the National Geographic store. There is a lot of things here that are unique to the store" Flaronza looked around in awe. Rex stood for a moment to allow Flaronza to take in the surroundings. Rex then added "Moving on the the next store, is Costco, Damien and Alexis shop here roughly once every four to six weeks. Here you can buy nearly everything in bulk"

With every store Rex showed Flaronza, he allowed her to take thirty seconds to look at the store, before taking her to the next one. With each store, Flaronza was eager to check which store held which items. There were stores with nothing but books, others were hardware or clothes stores, and still others were very high-end and with all sorts of elaborate stuff. As they left the clothes store where the clothes Flaronza was currently wearing had been bought from, Rex checked his watch, and said "Uh Flaronza, we have seven minutes to get to the meeting point". Flaronza quickly replied with "Race ya there". Rex smiled, then said "You're on" As they readied for the race, Flaronza said "A word of warning, I am a very fast runner" Rex replied with "We'll see just how fast, ready, GO!"

From the moment they started the race, Rex knew he was going to lose. Flaronza was very fast for her size, and a couple of time she even stopped to let Rex catch up, before taking off again. "Man she's fast" Rex said, and by the time Rex made it to the meeting point, Flaronza was already waiting for him. "I knew I was going to lose" Rex said. "See, I told you I was fast" After a few moments, Weevil, Alexis and Damien appeared. "OK. It is now almost midday, so we will grab a quick bite to eat at the Food Court". "We didn't get to the food court" Flaronza whispered to Rex, and he replied with "I only showed you the top two floors, the food court is on the first floor, and there is still stuff on the bottom floor too" Flaronza replied with "Once this is done, can you please show me the bottom floor too?" and Rex nodded. "Yay" Flaronza said.

"Uh, what do I want?" Flaronza asked. There were too many options, and she couldn't remember the last time she had been at a fast food place. It seemed however, that everyone was going for the same thing. "Ah, OK. So that is what everyone else wants" Flaronza said, making her way to the Yiros store. "Flaronza, do you have any allergies that we need to be aware of?" Alexis asked. Flaronza shook her head. "Order up" the person at the counter said, and Damien gradually took the orders. Flaronza took ages to pick hers, as she wanted to have everything. Eventually, the person at the counter pointed out that she could have a comprehensive and it would have everything that she wanted, so she ordered a comprehensive.

Once everyone had eaten, Alexis said "I think it's time we headed off don't you think Damien?". Flaronza quickly cut in with "Sorry to interrupt, but Rex was showing me around this shopping centre and I haven't seen anything of this floor yet" Alexis smiled and said "Alright then, we'll give you another half-hour to go around the bottom floor" "Thanks" Rex said, before saying to Flaronza "Come on, we gotta get moving if we want to see all of the bottom floor" Flaronza nodded, then followed Rex.

It was a similar routine to the other two floors, Rex would allow Flaronza about thirty seconds to look at each store, and he found that after fifteen minutes, they were done. As they were heading back, however, someone yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU FIRE MONSTER" both Rex and Flaronza whirled around to see who had said that, and the voices came from a guy of about Flaronza's age. "Yes you. You are going to pay for burning my brother in the tournament" he said. Flaronza replied with "That was an accident". The guy didn't care however, and added "That was deliberate, I know a deliberate incident when I see one, and you are a monster for letting him get burned" Flaronza, now crying, screamed "I Told you, I wasn't myself then, Why won't you believe me?" The boy replied mockingly "I wasn't myself then, yeah right. Long story short, you hurt my brother and you are going to pay. And I am going to make you pay with your soul" and someone, who no-one had noticed, leapt from the floor above, landing next to the boy, and said "And as I know you will interfere Rex, I am going to use Dark Lane Generation to split you two up" suddenly, a Wall of Darkness came between Flaronza and Rex, and while they tried to break through to get to each other, their opponent's laughed. "Now to take you down Rex" they masked person said, while the boy said "And I activate The Seal of Orichalcos" and next second, a very familiar, at least to Rex, green ring appeared from the sky, trapping Flaronza with the boy. "Oh man, that's not good" Rex said.

Flaronza meanwhile was becoming less upset, and more angry. "How dare you, I think it is time to show you what I mean when I say I wasn't myself" and a fiery red aura appeared around her. She said, in a voice very unlike her normal voice, "It's time to duel"

Battle 1: Rex Raptor VS Masked Man

Rex Raptor: I'll go first. I summon Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode (1600/1200). Then I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

Masked Man: "My turn. I activate the Spell card Brain Control. Now for the small price of 800 life points (Masked Man: 3200) I can take control of any monster on your side of the field"

Rex Raptor: "Uh Oh. That's not good"

Masked Man: "It won't be. I release your Two-Headed King Rex to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator in attack mode (2500/1600)"

Rex Raptor: "Very not good"

Masked Man: "Finally I activate Mechanical Fortress to increase my Cyber-Tech Alligator's Attack points by 100 points multiplied by it's level. Cyber-Tech alligator is a level 5 monster, so it gains 500 ATK points (3000/1600). Now attack Rex Raptor directly"

Rex Raptor(1000): "Argh!. But all you have done there is activate the Trap Card Damaged Summon. Now I can summon any monster I want as long as it's ATK points are less than the Life Points I lost. I summon Tyrant Dragon in attack mode (2900/2500)"

Masked Man: "Even if you do win, by the time you get to Flaronza she will have lost"

Rex Raptor: "Did you see the tournament? She won the whole thing. She will not lose to a punk like him"

Masked Man: "We'll see. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn"

Rex Raptor: "It's my turn"

Masked Man: "I activate a Trap Card, Level Cannon. This card inflicts 100 points of damage to my opponent's life points for every 1 of their monster's level"

Rex Raptor(200): "Argh! I can still pull off a win. I normal summon Crawling Dragon #2 in attack mode (1600/1200)"

Masked Man: "And what is that going to achieve?"

Rex Raptor; "You'll see. Next I activate the Trap Card Torrential Tribute. Now all monster on the field are destroyed"

Masked Man: "NO. My Cyber-Tech Alligator"

Rex Raptor: "Alright. Now I activate another Spell Card, Graveyard Lockout. This negates all effects related to the graveyard"

Masked Man: "You will still never get past me"

Rex Raptor: "We'll see. I now activate Card of Sanctity which allows us to draw until we hold six cards each. Then I special summon Gilasaurus to the field in attack mode (1400/400)"

Masked Man: "How will Gilasaurus help you? It doesn't have enough attack points to defeat me"

Rex Raptor: "I know that, in fact I will be adding to the romping with the spell card Fusion from the Great Beyond. This card allows me to summon any Fusion monster from my extra deck, at the expense of banishing the fusion material from the game. So I banish Two-Headed King Rex and Crawling Dragon #2 to Fusion Summon Bracchio-Radius in attack mode (2200/2000)

Masked Man: "Bravo. But it doesn't matter, you still don't have enough Attack points to defeat me in one go"

Rex Raptor: "With the field Spell Dinosaur's Paradise increasing the Attack power of both monsters by 300 points, I do now (1700/700) (2500/2300)"

Masked Man: "WHAT? UNBELIEVABLE!"

Rex Raptor: "Now Gilasaurus and Bracchio-Radius, Attack his life points directly"

Masked Man(0): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The darkness cleared, but what did Rex find with Flaronza?

Battle 2: Flaronza Wildfire VS The boy

The boy: "I'll go first. I summon The Vengeful Juror in attack mode (1800-2300/800). Then I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn"

Flaronza Wildfire: "My turn"

The boy: "I don't think so. I activate the Trap Card Crime and Retribution. I can activate this card any-time and it's effect inflicts 100 points of damage to your life points multiplied by the combined level of all of the monsters in your hand, I will also activate Benefit from Another's Suffering to recover the damage you take"

Flaronza Wildfire: "I have 2 Solar Flare Dragon's and a Fire Ghoul. Solar Flare Dragon is level 4 and Fire Ghoul is level 7, so I lose (realises how much she is about to lose) 1500 LIFE POINTS? (2500)"

The boy(5500): "And I gain the amount you lost"

Flaronza Wildfire: "I'll never give up. I summon Solar Flare Dragon to the field in defence mode (1000/1500). Then I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

The boy: "How disappointing. Ah well, It doesn't matter for me. My turn. I activate the Spell Card Forbidden Revenge. Now by paying 1000 life points, (4500) I can destroy any monster on your side of the field, and inflict damage to your life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster"

Flaronza Wildfire: "I activate two Trap-cards. The first card is Backfire, while the Second card is All Consuming Flames. All Consuming Flames allows me to negate the activation of a Spell card since I have a Fire-attribute monster on my field, destroy it, and inflict 800 points of damage to your life points"

The boy(3700): "Grr. Doesn't matter, I summon The Judgement Passer in attack mode (1450-1950/1000). Now my Vengeful Juror, attack the Solar Flare Dragon"

Flaronza Wildfire: "By discarding Fire Ghoul from my hand, I can increase the Attack and Defence points of Solar Flare Dragon by the Attack and Defence points of Fire Ghoul, of which both have 2400 (1000-3400/1500-3900)

The boy(2300): "AH! NO!"

Flaronza Wildfire: "And it'll just get worse from here"

The boy: "I think not. I activate The Judgement Passer's special ability, returning the Attack and Defence points of your Solar Flare Dragon to their original values (3400-1000/3900-1500). Now The Judgement Passer, wipe out that Solar Flare Dragon"

Flaronza Wildfire(2050): "Argh. But you have triggered Backfire's effect, and this means you take 500 points of damage since you destroyed a Fire-attribute monster"

The boy(3200): "Oh well. I recover most of that from Benefit From Another's Suffering's effect (3650). I then end my turn"

Flaronza Wildfire: "My turn. (This is where Flaronza's duel is revealed to Rex). "Rex, you won"

Rex Raptor: "Yep. And I am here to give you the encouragement to win this duel. Remember, you are one of the best duellists in the world, so give it all you've got and trounce this wuss"

Flaronza Wildfire: "Thanks Rex, Now, where was I? Ah yes, I activate Card of Demise. Now I draw until I hold 5 cards but 5 turns from now I must discard every card in my hand"

The boy: "I'll defeat you before that happens"

Flaronza Wildfire: "Oh no you won't. I set a monster in defence mode. I then set a card face-down and end my turn"

The boy: "My turn. I activate Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to The Judgement Passer. Now it can inflict piercing damage to your life points"

Flaronza Wildfire: (thinking): That's not good.

The boy: Now The Judgement Passer, destroy her defender.

Flaronza Wildfire(1200): You have triggered two abilities. Firstly, you take 500 points of damage from the effect of my Backfire card"

The boy(3150): But I gain 750 points from Benefit From Another's Suffering so it doesn't matter (3800)"

Flaronza Wildfire: "Next I activate UFO Turtle's ability, allowing me to summon a Solar Flare Dragon to the field in attack mode (1000/1500)"

The boy: "Fine. I end my turn"

Flaronza Wildfire: "And during the end phase of your turn, you take 500 points of damage from Solar Flar Dragon's effect"

The boy(3300): "Grr. I'll still win"

Flaronza Wildfire: "Draw. Oh no you won't. I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing the Solar Flare Dragon on the field with the Solar Flare Dragon in my hand, to Fusion summon Twin Headed Solar Dragon in attack mode (2000/2500). And since he is was successfully Fusion Summoned, I can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field and inflict damage to your life points equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher. I select your The Vengeful Juror"

The boy(1000): "I lose 2300 life points from that"

Flaronza Wildfire: "It was a bad idea to challenge me to a duel, and this is why. Twin Headed Solar Dragon, destroy The Judgement Passer"

The boy(950): "Ahhh! No!"

Rex Raptor: "Alright Flaronza, now finish him off"

Flaronza Wildfire: "Right. I activate Hell-Raising Fire. So I can now either send 1 monster from my hand to the graveyard, or tribute 1 monster on my field, and inflict damage to your life points equal to half of the Attack power of the monster. I tribute Twin Headed Solar Dragon and inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points"

The boy(0): NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Post-duel;

"This isn't over" the boy said, despite the fact the Seal was now coming to take his soul, he still charged at Flaronza. He tried to punch her but Flaronza was fast enough to defend herself. The boy then shoved Flaronza to the ground and attempted to start attacking her. The demon inside Flaronza, however, intervenes. He destroys the Seal of Oricalcos, and pulls the boy off of Flaronza. Rex can only look on in horror as the demon completely covers the boy, and within seconds, the demon, and the boy, are gone.

Rex was shocked by what he had seen, but now he understood why Flaronza wanted to be alone. He noted, however, that there was no damage to the surrounding area. Rex then heard sobbing noises. He walked over to the source of the noise, and found Flaronza curled up, crying. Gently picking her up, he embraced her and said "What's wrong Flaronza?" Flaronza replied through her sobs "This is why I wanted to be left alone" "Rex, Flaronza, are you alright?" came a voice. Rex looked up and saw Damien, Alexis and Weevil running towards them. "What's wrong with Flaronza?" Alexis asked, kneeling next to her. "This demon has been possessing me for six or seven years, I can't get rid of it, and this is why I wanted to be alone" Flaronza said. "We'll find a way to destroy the demon" Rex said, before making a head motion to Weevil. Weevil knew that Rex wanted to talk to him afterwards. Damien heard a media pack heading towards them, and said "Weevil. Distract them while we get Flaronza out of here" Weevil nodded, then ran for the media pack, while Damien, Rex Raptor and Alexis moved Flaronza from the spot.

By the time Weevil had managed to get away from the Media Pack the rest of them had already managed to get home. "I finally managed to get away from the dammed media" he said as he entered the house. "Where's Rex and Flaronza?" Weevil asked and Alexis replied "Upstairs" Weevil then headed upstairs, remembering where Rex's room was.

"Everyone OK?" Weevil asked as he entered Rex's room. Flaronza was sitting on Rex's bed, her head still bowed slightly, with Rex gently rubbing her back. "Sorry. What is it that you needed me for?" Weevil said. Rex replied with "Flaronza has to tell us how we can attempt to get rid of the demon possessing her, once she's ready" they sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for Flaronza to calm down enough to tell them. "Alright. I will tell you the history of this demon, and how he came to possess me, then I will tell you how you two can help me destroy it" Flaronza finally said.

Flaronza then turns to the camera. "Next chapter" she says, before turning back.

A/N: If this sounds like I am trolling you, I am not. It is just that there is a lot to cover, so rather than keep going with the explanation, with it potentially going on a lot longer than it should, I have decided to end it off here. Next chapter, we will learn about this Demon, and the plans will be made to destroy it.


End file.
